A Father's Arms
by Pandora's Imp
Summary: Some days he would curse their mother for never telling him about them in the first place. Most days though, he cursed himself.. An eventful morning at the Tillman house. One Shot. Characters: Michael Tillman/ The woodcutter, Ava/Gretel.


He still wasn't use to breakfast. His mornings before he became insta-dad consisted of grabbing coffee on the run and having a muffin or donut at the shop later. After the children came home with him, he knew that had to change. He knew nothing about being a parent except for the clichés he'd heard throughout his life. Breakfast being the most important meal of the day was one of them, so he got up early on their first morning to make them pancakes.

He failed miserably. Breakfast that morning consisted of a stack of burnt pancakes and a very awkward trip to Granny's Diner.

The next morning he found Ava in the kitchen making eggs.

He told her she didn't have to do that and she insisted that she wanted to help but the fear in her eyes said what she really meant.

If she helped out enough he wouldn't send them away.

Since then, they would get up and make breakfast together. A time he hoped would let them bond but those scared desperate eyes never left her.

Nicholas adjusted much easier to his new life. Although timid at first, which was natural, he was soon smiling and talking. He had taken him out to play ball several times and seemed genuinely excited when he brought up the idea of a camping trip that summer.

Ava though, was much more guarded.

They never talked much about the time they spent alone, fending for themselves. The kids didn't mention it and he was afraid to ask. The more time he spent with them, the more guilt he felt at what they had to go through. However one thing was obvious. Ava shouldered the responsibly of taking care of them during those times and it had affected her deeply.

It wasn't that she was a bad child, quite the opposite. She was always well behaved, did well in school and did more chores than he expected her to. She was polite when they talked. Too polite really, she would often call him sir, never dad. He understood that part, he hadn't earned the title. Yet it was like she was too good and each day at breakfast he'd look at his new found daughter, see her terrified eyes, and be reminded that she still didn't feel safe, still didn't feel at home and still thought at any moment she could lose everything and be sent away.

The worst part was he had no idea how to fix it.

Some days he would curse their mother for never telling him about them in the first place. Most days though, he cursed himself, feeling like a total failure as parent and completely lost with how to make things better.

He made attempts to talk to her but she was determined to pretend nothing was wrong. He'd ask if everything was ok.

"Yes sir." was the response.

He tried to reassure her that he had no intention of sending them away.

"I know." Was always the reply and she'd often try to smile after but it never went past her mouth.

Despite this, he never saw her cry, not a single tear and it broke his heart even more to watch her try so hard to be so strong when he knew she was still hurting.

Finally, he went to see Dr. Hopper, hoping he would have some insight, but the doctor only told him to give it time. He said it was natural for Ava to have walls built up after what she went through, and the best thing he could do was give her patience and space.

He also strongly suggested that the children have a session or two with him. A request he intended to ask Ava about that morning.

He had just finished beating the eggs when she came into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning." She yawned.

She watched him pour the eggs in the pan and went to the cupboard to start setting the table.

"Was I suppose to get up earlier?" She asked

"No, not at all, I just wanted to get a head start so you and I could talk about something."

Her eyes widen and the cutlery she was carrying went crashing to the floor.

"I.. I'm sorry." She stuttered and began picking them up.

"Ava, it's ok. It's nothing bad, there's no need to worry."

He turned the stove off, covered the eggs and took a seat at the table as Ava rushed to get a clean set of knives and forks. He hadn't meant to frighten her but from the way she was clutching the cutlery, it was clear to him that he did.

"Ava, please sit down, it's really ok."

She put the knives and forks down and sat across from him with her hands in her lap.

"I went to see Dr. Hopper yesterday."

"Are you sick?"

He shook his head. "No Ava, I told you this isn't anything bad. Dr. Hopper is a different type of doctor. People go see him when they need someone to talk to and can't talk to the people they normally would. Do you understand?"

She nodded but didn't say anything.

"Dr. Hopper and I think it would be a good idea if you and Nicholas went to see him."

She sat with her hands still folded in her lap, staring at the table.

"Did we do something wrong?" She asked.

"What? No, you did nothing wrong. You both have been through a lot and I just want to make sure you are ok, that's all."

"It's just," she paused, "I know some of those types of doctors aren't cheap and we don't want to be any more of a burden."

The words stung. It's true he hadn't wanted them, but it wasn't their fault, it was his. He knew he'd be a horrible father; he had no idea how to take care of children. A fact reinforced with Ava, who sat there in front of him full of sorrow. A real dad would know the right thing to say, he'd know the right thing to do.

"You and your brother aren't a burden. What if you just go for one session and if you don't want to go after that you don't have to? "

She stared at her hands and bit her lower lip. Finally she nodded.

"If you want me to, I'll go and I'll help you convince Nicholas he should go to."

He smiled. "Thank you Ava."

She tried smiling back but again it only reached her mouth.

"I'm going to wash up and then I'll wake Nicholas for breakfast."

She left him sitting at the table. He placed his head in his hands for just a moment and a gust of wind blew past him.

He gasped and sat upright as he remembered.

He remembered his children. He remembered them being born, he remembered their first words, their first steps. He remembered Gretel calling him papa, running through the forest giggling. He remembered his wife and her death. How worried he was that Hansel got so quiet after, and how proud he was of Gretel for stepping up to help him and her brother once her mother was gone. He remembered the queen and being held captive and he remembered searching day after day, week after week for the children. His children, who he loved more than anything.

"F..F..Father?"

He turned and saw Gretel, his Gretel, standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Gret..."

She was in his arms before he finished her name. He hugged her close. He could hear her sobs and he could feel the dampness of her tears. He knew he was crying too, but none of that mattered. His little girl was back in his arms and he knew what to say

"It's okay Gretel" he's whispered to her stroking the back of her hair as he held her and let her cry.

"Everything is going to be okay. We're together again. I don't know what happened but all that matters is we are all together, we found each other, we are all safe and I will never ever leave you again."


End file.
